This invention relates to motorcycle seats and more particularly to motorcycle seats having a protective and decorative cover for the rear motorcycle fender.
Motorcycles are generally provided with seats for either a single person, called a "solo" seat or a "dual" seat for both the rider and a passenger. When dual seats are provided, the passenger seat is positioned behind the rider's seat and extends over the front portion of the rear fender. When solo seats are employed, the rear fender remains generally uncovered.